1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hunting and particularly to decoys used for hunting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hunting for game such as deer, antelope and elk it is necessary to somehow attract the game to the proximity of the hunter so that an advantageous shot may be taken. This is particularly true when the hunter is using a bow and arrow. in the past, many attractants have been employed, such as scents, calls imitating the sounds made by the game and noisemakers which attempt to reproduce, for example, the sounds made by the clashing antlers of male game in combat.
One relatively new attempt at luring land game has been the use of a full-sized decoy. This decoy is a silhouette of the desirable game which is hinged for transportation and incudes a stake which supports the decoy in an upright position. Success of the product is predicted on the fact that the dominant male of the game group will try to separate and drive off any competing males from the remainder of the herd. The theory is then that the largest male of the herd will be incensed by the presence of what is thought to be a competing male and will thus approach the decoy to drive the intruder away. This approach, of course, allows for a clear and close shot by the hunter.
While this decoy theory has been proven effective, there are a number of drawbacks associated with the type of decoy described above. Since the decoy is only a silhouette rather than a complete figure, its simulation of the animal is not very realistic. Also because the figure is merely a silhouette, it is necessary that the hunter erect the decoy after locating and in the presence of the herd, since that is the only time that he can be sure the decoy is facing the correct direction. The hunter must also remain with the decoy to turn the decoy to keep it facing in the proper direction.
Furthermore, The extant decoy is not readily transportable because of its rigid construction and its relatively heavy weight.